


Beneath that naive exterior

by yourturnip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourturnip/pseuds/yourturnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to find out how filthy Harry can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath that naive exterior

Draco wasn’t quite sure how arguing over how to repair a crumbling hallway had turned into Harry shoving Draco against a scorched wall and slamming their mouths together. But when Harry abruptly pulled back with a look of shocked horror at his own actions, Draco knew that the filth Harry was hiding beneath his exterior of awkward innocence needed to come out. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He expected Harry to protest, but Harry’s face was the picture of fear underlain by overwhelming lust. Draco pulled Harry through the common room and into his private bedroom. He pressed Harry against the wall as soon as they were inside, and their mouth battled for dominance in a ferocious kiss. Harry’s brain might not be sure what he wanted, but it was clear to Draco that his body clearly did. Draco ground their hard cocks together. Harry moaned loudly, and Draco whispered a spell against his tongue to strip them both naked. Harry froze and Draco could again see the warring uncertainty and desire on Harry’s face. He held his naked body still, pressed tight against Harry’s, until Harry ground his hips against Draco’s cock. Draco bit down on Harry’s neck and pulled him off the wall and towards the bed.

Draco pressed Harry down onto the bed and climbed between his open legs. He rested his body over Harry’s and paused with his spell-slick fingers between Harry’s cheeks. Harry’s eyes were blown wide with lust. Draco ran his fingertip up and down Harry’s crack and watched as Harry’s face blazed with embarrassment at the intimacy of the touch even as he opened his legs even wider. Draco pressed Harry’s knees back against his chest.

Draco began to circle Harry’s hole and felt it clench beneath his touch. He looked down to watch the twitching of the furled ring. “Don’t worry Potter. I’m going to make you feel so good.” The muscle relaxed briefly, and Draco pressed his finger inside.

Harry gasped loudly and tightened around the intrusion.

Draco tore his eyes away from the amazing sight of his finger pressing into Harry Potter’s arse.

“Breathe, Potter.”

Harry exhaled.

Draco let Harry’s feet rest against the bed. He leaned forward and began to trail kisses and bites along Harry’s neck as he slowly twisted and thrust his finger into Harry’s tight arse.

Harry was breathing heavily and began to gently thrust his hips against the intrusion.

“That’s right, Potter. Let my fingers inside you.” Draco softly ordered between bites to Harry throat as he pressed a second finger inside. 

Harry gave a high-pitched whine but kept moving his hips against Draco’s hand. Draco pushed a third slick finger into Harry’s heat. “I’m going to fill you up so good, Potter,” Draco murmured. He bent his head down to bite at Harry’s left nipple, and Harry gasped and thrust harder onto the three fingers twisting inside him.

“I know you can be louder than that, Potter. I want to hear how much you want your hole to be filled.”

Harry shouted and pulled Draco tighter against him, grasping Draco’s shoulder and arse as if Draco’s body was giving him life. 

Draco pulled his three fingers out of Harry’s hole, tracing the rim as he pulled his hand away. He grasped his cock and pressed the tip against Harry’s slick, open arsehole.

“You can’t hide it from me, Potter. I know how much you want it.”

Harry’s eyes were clenched shut as Draco began to press forward. 

“Breathe, Potter.”

Harry exhaled. 

Draco continued to slowly press inside of Harry’s tight channel. Harry cried out in pain.

“Focus on me, Potter. You’re doing so well for me.”

Harry whimpered, and Draco thrust his cock forward until his entire length was swallowed by Harry’s arse.

“Think about the fact that you’re stretched so wide that it hurts because your tight little hole is full of my cock.”

Harry whimpered, and Draco pulled his cock out just a bit.

“That’s right. You’re letting Draco Malfoy stuff his cock up your arse.”  
Draco supplemented his last word with a harsh thrust directly at Harry’s prostate, and Harry’s eyes shot open with a shout of shocked pleasure. Draco withdrew his cock and slammed forward again, aiming over and over at Harry’s prostate. 

Harry’s hands grappled at Draco’s back as he arched up towards the body on top of him. 

Draco bit on Harry’s earlobe. “Do you like it, Harry? Tell me how much you love having my whole cock inside you.”

Harry cried out again. Draco licked up his neck and bit down roughly on his shoulder. “Tell me. Tell me now.”

“I…ahhh… I love it.” Harry gasped; the staccato rhythm of his words dictated by the speed of Draco’s thrusts. 

“What do you love, Harry?” Draco paused to bite down on Harry’s nipple and then slammed forward again.

“I love having your dick in me! I love it! Ahh! Don’t stop! Fuck fuck, don’t stop!”

Draco lifted his body upright as he continued to pound against Harry’s arse. He moved his hands to Harry’s hips and pulled him down into every rough thrust.

Harry could feel Draco moving even deeper with the change in position, and he thrashed as Draco’s cock entered him over and over. 

“Fuck! Don’t stop! I fucking love your dick! I want your come filling my arse every day! I want to walk to the Great Hall feeling it dripping down my legs!”

Draco could feel his balls tightening as Harry’s words spilled out of him.

“But what will your friends say Harry?” Draco was becoming short of breath as his pace quickened. He grabbed Harry’s cock and began to jerk it roughly. “What’s going to happen when they see the wet spot on your pants from being filled with my come? Are you going to tell them you let me shoot my load in your filthy arse?”

“Ahh! No! Fuck. I’ll … ahh!... I’ll spill water on my pants! Ahh! I’ll dump a fucking ocean on my lap so that I can sit at the table will your come dripping out of my arsehole.”

The image of Harry surrounded by his friends while his arse leaked Draco’s come was too much. Draco shouted and filled Harry’s arse will searing spurts. The slick heat and filthy wetness of Draco Malfoy’s cock coming inside of him had Harry’s whole body jerking as he splattering their chests with come. 

Draco collapsed against Harry’s chest. Both of them were panting heavily. Their entwined, naked bodies were slick with sweat. Draco tilted his head so that his mouth rested at Harry’s ear. “I never realized just how much of a cock slut you were, Potter,” he murmured in a voice much huskier than he anticipated. Draco’s hips gave an involuntary thrust when Harry shuddered and squeezed his arse around the cock that was still shoved inside him. “But I think I may need a repeat performance to make sure,” Draco continued. 

Harry was flushed red with embarrassment and the exertion of being fucked within an inch of his life. Draco lifted off Harry’s chest and slowly pulled his cock out of Harry’s stretched hole. He watched as his come began to slip out.

“Don’t forget what you promised, Potter.” Draco stood next to the bed and pulled his clothes on. He bent down to trace his finger over Harry’s puffy, leaking hole. Harry shuddered. “If you want to be filled with my dick again,”-- he pressed three fingers inside and stroked Harry’s prostate roughly—“I expect to see you at dinner with your fucked open arse spilling my come.”

Stricken, Harry looked wide-eyed at Draco as he pulled his fingers out and walked out the door.

\------------------------

 

Draco walked straight to the Great Hall, casting cleaning charms as he went. He was already late for dinner, and he sat down at the bustling table feeling like he had just woken up from the best wet dream of his life. He figured there was no chance Potter would be showing up at dinner. He might not even make it to breakfast depending on just how embarrassed he was of his own desperation for Draco’s cock. 

Draco had been sitting at the table less than a minute when the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Harry was still flushed and disheveled. His head was down, and he paused at the open door for a moment. Draco watched as Harry clenched his fists and walked purposefully to the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the entrance of the Great Hall. The corner of Draco’s mouth twitched when he realized Harry seemed to be moving with a slight limp. 

Harry approached the table filled with dozens of his friends. He stopped at the edge and raised his head. His eyes met Draco’s as he reached forward to grasp a full pitcher of water in his hands. Draco’s mouth dropped open. Harry held Draco’s gaze and lifted the pitcher. His face was focused and determined as he dumped the entire pitcher over his pants and let the water seep through the cloth. As the loud chatter of confused Gryffindors rose up around him, Harry lifted his eyebrow in challenge at Draco. Draco stared back, frozen in shock. Harry calmly placed the empty pitcher back on the table, turned around, and walked out of the room.

Draco watched the door slam shut and felt his cock harden immediately. He stood up, ignoring the questions shouted at his back, and followed Harry’s path out the door.


End file.
